


Bondade de Santo

by MiRz



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comfort No Hurt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiRz/pseuds/MiRz





	Bondade de Santo

A região leste da Sibéria não era conhecida pelos russos por causa do bom tempo, muito pelo contrário. Essa região era constantemente assolada por fortes tempestades de neves e de ter uma temperatura tão baixa, que tornava aquele deserto branco quase inóspito para os seres humanos. E era exatamente por causa das duras condições de sobrevivência, que o leste da Sibéria havia sido o local escolhido pelo Mago do Gelo, Camus de Aquário para o treinamento dos discípulos.

Entretanto, apesar do clima atroz, já fazia duas semanas seguidas que o céu sempre denso de nuvens carregadas estava aberto e ensolarado. Camus aproveitando a trégua do tempo decidiu que levaria seus dois pupilos para uma viagem até vilarejo de Kohoutek[1], afinal, apesar de serem aspirantes a Guerreiros de Atena Hyoga e Isaak ainda eram crianças e ambos mereciam um dia de folga como recompensa pelos dias em que os treinos os levaram a exaustão, que não foram poucos, diga-se de passagem.

O Mago do Gelo acordou no seu horário habitual e se viu surpreso ao ver os dois meninos já acordados e trocados na minúscula cozinha da cabana que residiam. Havia sido uma batalha fazê-los dormirem na noite anterior devido à ansiedade de saírem da rotina, sendo que eles só caíram no sono após o Sol da meia-noite, por isso Camus imaginou que demorariam mais para acordar, mas pelo visto estava enganado.

Fazendo os preparativos para a saída o mais rápido possível, os três saíram da proteção quente e acolhedora da cabana de madeira e encararam o frio e o vazio branco que era aquele lugar. Ao sair, o ruivo se orientou pelo Sol qual a direção que deveria seguir e passou a correr em direção ao oeste. Se usasse a velocidade da luz, poderia ter chegado à vila em questão de minutos, mas seus pupilos nunca conseguiram acompanhá-lo, então diminuiu o ritmo que apesar de ser lento para ele, ainda era mais veloz que a capacidade humana normal. 

Ao chegarem ao povoado de Kohoutek, o ruivo se deparou com as mesmas casas de madeira muito simples e as poucas lojas que havia ao redor. Era uma vila realmente pobre, que sobrevivia apenas com a pesca e a caça de ursos. Não havia novidade nenhuma para ele, mas os dois meninos estavam tão extasiados, que Camus sentira vontade de rir da alegria deles. Os dois não sabiam para onde olhar, ávidos para aprenderem tudo o que a vila tinha para mostrá-los. O mais animado sem dúvida era Isaak, pois foi o que menos aproveitou a vida antes de se tornar um aprendiz de Santo de Atena. Camus lembra-se que ficou com a tutela de Isaak quando ele tinha apenas três anos. Muito jovem para lembrar-se de como era a vida fora do leste siberiano. Já Alexei havia sido admitido por ele aos sete anos, mas que antes disso, tinha tido algum convívio social, tanto quando sua mãe era viva, como nos meses em que passou em sua breve estadia no Japão.

Aliás, a história de Hyoga era deveras curiosa e até o momento, ainda pairava algumas dúvidas de fatos que não foram completamente explicados. Sabia que a mãe de Hyoga era russa e enquanto viajavam pelo mar da Sibéria, o navio em que estavam pegou fogo e afundou. Segundo o que o menino loiro se lembrava, o barco era bem precário e havia bote salva-vidas para todos. Natássia, em seu último ato pelo seu filho, cedeu o último lugar disponível no bote para salvar Hyoga, sacrificando-se para que ele pudesse ser salvo. Até então, a história não havia nada de estranho, o que não era compreendido por ninguém, nem mesmo pelo menino, foram os fatos que seguira depois do acidente, afinal, como que um menino russo havia ido parar em um orfanato no Japão?

É fato que o olho de Hyoga era meio puxado e o segundo nome dele era japonês, o que o levava a crer que Hyoga pelo menos era mestiço, mas não havia como confirmar realmente sua descendência, principalmente pela falta do nome do pai na certidão de nascimento dele. Camus sabia dessa falta de informação, pois o Santuário havia conseguido uma cópia do documento em um dos cartórios da Rússia, então como o levaram para o continente asiático?

Segundo relatos dados pelo próprio Hyoga, ele ficou em um orfanato administrado por uma empresa chamada Fundação Graad, cujo CEO era um homem muito rico chamado Mitsumada Kido. Esse homem sabia sobre a existência do Santuário e colocou todas as cem crianças que eram guardadas em seu orfanato, Hyoga incluso, em um barco com pouca água e comida, e lançado em alto mar, com o objetivo de encontrarem o Santuário ou qualquer pista dele, para se tornarem discípulos dos Santos de Atena.

Foi assim que encontrou Hyoga quando havia ido a vila comprar suprimentos para ele e para Isaak. Na volta da viagem, avistou o loiro caído na neve à beira da morte por hipotermia. Não havia ninguém por perto a quilômetros de distância. Para salvá-lo da morte certa, teve que pegar o menino e levá-lo para a cabana que morava.

Alexei passou mais de três dias dormindo, esgotado pelo frio, pela fome e pela sede. Ao se recuperar, o menino sabia que ele era um Santo de Atena e pediu para que ele o treinasse. Inicialmente, pensou em negar, mas o menino não parecia ter para onde ir e sem escolhas, acabou aceitando-o como aprendiz.

Camus descobriu toda a história da Fundação Graad e de Kido só depois que começou com a convivência com Hyoga. Com honestidade, o ruivo não sabia quem era esse homem e nem como ele sabia da existência do Santuário, mas só pelo que foi capaz de fazer com as cem crianças, já não gostava dele. Finalmente havia entendido o porquê do estado do russo quando o resgatou no meio da neve. Os treinos para guerreiros eram duros, mas o Santuário fornecia subsídios para que os aspirantes sobrevivessem, enquanto esse homem abandonou as crianças a mercê da própria sorte. Perguntava-se quantas delas não morreram de desnutrição, enquanto buscavam sozinhas algum sinal do Santuário.

Camus não se arrependia de ter "adotado" Hyoga, mas tinha que admitir que o menino não possuía o material ideal para se tornar um Santo de Atena. Muito emotivo a tudo que se relacionava com a mãe morta, o loiro não possuía outro objetivo que não seja ser forte o suficiente para quebrar a crosta de gelo do oceano e mergulhar na água gelada para recuperar o corpo de sua genitora. Felizmente, o francês tinha consciência que mais do que treinar um Santo de Atena, ele educava um ser humano acima de tudo. Um serzinho que precisava de educação, de uma casa, de comida, de um cuidado e de aprender a ter um propósito na vida.

No fundo, Camus sabia qual seria o resultado do combate que Hyoga e Isaak batalhariam no futuro pela posse da Armadura de Cisne. Isaak tinha mais entusiasmo para os treinos, mais dedicação, mais força, mais lealdade para com a Deusa. A forma como o finlandês falava que ia conseguir a Armadura de Cisne era de uma convicção que Camus não conseguia duvidar de que ele conseguiria. Isaak basicamente tinha tudo que um guerreiro precisava.

Independente da competência para conseguir a armadura, ambos eram crianças excitáveis que estavam andando de um lado para o outro de maneira frenética, apontando para cada casa, pessoa e pedra que aparecia no caminho ao mercado. Para mimá-los um pouco e diminuir aquela energia nervosa, Camus comprou um pastelzinho típico da região para cada um e os deixou brincando em um parquinho que havia por lá. As crianças da vila provavelmente estavam na escola, por isso achou que não faria mal deixar os meninos brincando enquanto comprava o que precisaria para aquele mês, mas mesmo assim, fez tudo em recorde de tempo. Nunca era bom deixar crianças sozinhas.

Voltou ao parque que se manteve vazio, com a exceção dos seus dois pupilos, porém diferente do que esperava os meninos não estavam brincando. Afastados em um canto isolado do parquinho, Hyoga encontrava-se abaixado de costas para si, mexendo em alguma coisa que não conseguia ver, enquanto Isaak estava ao seu lado em pé, com os braços cruzados e feições contrariadas. Pôde observar que Hyoga não usava mais o casaco que vestira ao sair de casa. Aproximou-se devagar e pôde ouvir Isaak falar:

— Larga esse bicho sarnento e vamos continuar brincando antes que o mestre apareça para irmos embora. — O tom de voz do finlandês era uma mistura de aborrecimento com raiva.

— O que estão fazendo meninos? — perguntou o mais velho ao parar atrás dos dois meninos desavisados.

Ambos pularam assustados com a aparição repentina do Santo de Ouro. Isaak logo desfez a cara assustada e esboçou um sorriso sarcástico e um tanto cruel. Hyoga continuou com o olhar esbugalhado, típico de quando estava assustado e escondia com o corpo alguma coisa atrás dele.

— O que tem atrás de você Hyoga? Por que está sem o casaco? — quis saber o ruivo, insistindo nas perguntas, desconfiado.

— Na... Nada mestre! Só... Só senti calor — gaguejou o russo tentando se explicar, mas contrariando toda a lógica do clima, visto que havia voltado a cair flocos de neve.

— É mentira! — gritou Isaak. — Ele encontrou um cachorro de rua, enrolou o casaco nele e deu o pastel dele para o cachorro mestre — dedurou sem remorso, ignorando o olhar irritado que Hyoga lhe dirigiu.

— Ele estava com fome e com frio, mestre — justificou o mais novo, virando seu olhar cheio de empatia pra o mais velho. — Eu sou um aspirante a Cavaleiro do Gelo, não é verdade? Posso aguentar esse frio!

O loiro parecia determinado na sua missão e para provar ao mestre o que falava, mostrou o cachorro enrolado no casaco azul, terminando de comer o pastel que outrora fora de Hyoga. Camus ergueu a sobrancelha direita enquanto via o animalzinho, provavelmente filhote ainda, magro e mal tratado, tremendo de frio em baixo do casaco o olhando com olhinhos sofredores.

— Eu disse para o Hyoga não desperdiçar seu dinheiro com um cachorro estúpido — Isaak continuou falando, crente de que Hyoga fosse levar bronca.

— Por que fez isso Hyoga? — perguntou Camus calmamente. Ele era uma pessoa justa. Primeiro ouviria o porquê da criança tomar tal atitude e então julgaria se fosse certo ou errado.

— Porque ele estava tremendo de frio e procurando comida nos lixões. O senhor mesmo disse que é função de um Guerreiro de Atena ser solidário com o sofrimento dos outros.

— De gente Hyoga, não de um anima! — Isaak exclamou revirando os olhos, mas isso pareceu aumentar a fúria de Hyoga.

— E daí que é um cachorro, Isaak? É um ser vivo que sente frio, fome e medo como qualquer outra pessoa. Que espécie de defensor de Atena eu seria se ignorasse a dor alheia? A função de um Santo de Atena é proteger a Terra e todos que vivem nela, o que incluí o cachorro! Só quem já sofreu isso sabe como é! Não me julgue por simpatizar com o animal — falou o mais novo com a voz alterada pela raiva, em um ímpeto que raramente se via nele.

Camus sentiu um nó no estômago ao lembrar que Hyoga já foi vítima dessa situação lamentável, mas disfarçou e olhou para os discípulos com um olhar crítico. Acreditava que Isaak era a pessoa ideal para o posto do Santo de Cisne, mas pela primeira vez, notou que seu mais qualificado aluno não tinha dois dos princípios basilares para qualquer Santo de Atena: a bondade e solidariedade, que eram necessários para a missão da Deusa.

Ser parte do exército de Atena era mais do que apenas ter coragem e força para matar o inimigo. Era ser capaz de amar e proteger tudo e todos que viviam na Terra acima da própria vida, da mesma maneira como a Deusa Atena amava e protegia. Era para os Santos serem a extensão e materialização terrestre dos sentimentos dela.

Hyoga tinha razão. Que espécie de Santo de Atena seria aquele capaz de olhar sofrimento alheio de forma indiferente e não fazer nada, pois a atitude lhe prejudicaria? Ou por achar que alguma coisa não era digna de ser salva? Conhecia algumas pessoas dentro das 12 Casas que pensavam dessa forma e julgava-as não aptas para o posto que ocupavam. Seu próprio discípulo teve o mesmo descaso que essas pessoas que se diziam defensores da Terra. Constatar isso era como levar um soco no estômago. Não fora um bom mestre para Isaak se não conseguiu ensiná-lo a essência de um Santo de Atena.

Hyoga, por outro lado, se prontificara a passar frio e fome por um mero cachorrinho de rua, simplesmente porque parecia ser o mais certo a se fazer. Abdicou das próprias regalias para dar o pouco que tinha para alguém que nem seu semelhante era.

Sorriu minimamente de orgulho pela atitude de Hyoga, algo que nunca havia acontecido antes. Talvez, só talvez, as chances de Hyoga não estivessem tão perdidas e percebeu que a concorrência não era tão desleal. Tinha duas opções: ou fortalecia Hyoga para os propósitos de Atena ou ensinava Isaak o significado da bondade. Particularmente não saberia dizer o que seria mais difícil. Eram ideologias diferentes a serem ensinadas para dois garotos teimosos que treinavam juntos.

— Podemos levá-lo para à cabana mestre? — perguntou Hyoga timidamente, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

O ruivo parou para pensar, olhando bem para os dois. Não levou mais que quinze segundos para decidir, mas Camus podia dizer que Hyoga sentia que horas haviam se passado. Não querendo mais torturar seus pupilos, ele lhe deu a resposta:

— Ele será sua responsabilidade Hyoga. — Usou sua voz mais séria e grossa, para mostrar ao pupilo que ele não estava brincando. Seria crueldade deixar o cachorrinho no meio da neve, principalmente por tudo que Hyoga fez por ele. As pessoas de Kohoutek não eram muito simpatizantes com animais. De fato, o bichinho morreria de frio e fome. Ademais, seria um bom meio de tentar ensinar Isaak sobre bondade.

— O quê?! — perguntou Isaak perplexo por Hyoga não ser punido.

— Vamos meninos — o ruivo disse ignorando a incredulidade do outro menino, virando as costas e seguindo o caminho de volta.

Hyoga o seguiu todo feliz, mantendo o filhotinho no colo junto ao peito a fim de esquentá-lo. Isaak demorou um tempo para finalmente entender que Camus compartilhava a mesma opinião de Hyoga e emburrou, seguindo os outros dois ainda mais revoltado com a situação, ao ver que estava errado. A família siberiana havia ganhado mais um membro.

_ **Fim** _

* * *

[1] Kohoutek é a vila fictícia que estava próximo do local de treinamento de Hyoga de Cisne.


End file.
